vxvnfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Brudnopis 2
Hserg nie lubił deszczu. Był zimny, mokry i zawsze dostawał się tam, gdzie nie powinien. Tej nocy jednak wyjątkowo wcale mu nie przeszkadzał. Toa Ognia był tak wycieńczony, jak tylko się dało. Cały dzień spędził na wizytach w fabrykach Piątego Dystryktu i rozmowach z tamtejszymi robotnikami. Niemal za każdym razem musiał obierać inną taktykę. Jedni chcieli, by pomógł im przy pracy w ramach solidarności, inni kazali okazać jakiś inny dowód dobrych intencji, aby mogli zgodzić się na bunt przeciwko Vrexowi. Na szczęście Toa miał ze sobą Toro oraz Nuukora, którzy także starali się przekonać swoich pobratymców. Niezwykle pomocny w tej sprawie okazał się również Aparu, czego Hserg szczerze się nie spodziewał. Najwidoczniej jednak widok Toa pozwalającego ich niegdysiejszemu zdrajcy kroczyć u swego boku musiał wywrzeć na nich naprawdę dobre wrażenie. Wybaczenie win było dla nich czymś niespotykanym - do tej pory mieli do czynienia jedynie z Vrexem, a u niego jeden błąd mógł przekreślić wszystkie dotychczasowe starania. Oczywiście Hserg wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej tylko część z robotników, którzy opowiedzieli się po stronie Toa, weźmie faktyczny udział w demonstracjach. Ludzie zawsze byli skłonni do obietnic, lecz niekoniecznie do ich spełniania. Nieistotne. Hserg zebrał sobie tylu poprzedników, że nawet jeśli tylko garstka z nich zacznie działać, i tak będzie to dość imponująca liczba. A mowa była tylko o Matoranach z Piątego Dystryktu. Wojownik nie wiedział, jak poszło Arctice, Voxowi i Galii, lecz jeśli ich próby przekonania mieszkańców były równie owocne, to jutrzejszego dnia fala protestów wstrząśnie Artas Nui. O ile Vrex nie chciał narazić miasta na ogromne straty, będzie musiał ich wysłuchać. A to, przy pomyślnych wiatrach, pozwoli im utrzymać się na wyspie. Niepokojący był jedynie fakt, że przy wizycie w każdej kolejnej fabryce, Hserg ani razu nie napotkał oporu ze strony nadzorców, jak miało to miejsce z Laishą. Nie mógł to być przypadek. Żeńska Skakdi z pewnością przekazała wieść o jego wizycie pozostałym nadzorcom, może nawet samemu Vrexowi. Jeśli ten celowo kazał im się nie wtrącać, to znaczy, że pozwalał Toa na wzniecanie buntu. To z kolei oznaczało, że musiał być na to przygotowany. Hserg dobrze wiedział, że nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego, lecz nie zawracał sobie tym nadto głowy. Wzbudził dziś tyle nadziei w robotnikach, że sam był jej pełen. Pozwoliło mu to jechać pomiędzy fabrycznymi zabudowaniami, nie przejmując się zupełnie zmęczeniem, ani nawet deszczem. Właściwie, spędził w gorących i dusznych fabrykach tyle czasu, że nawet mu - Toa Ognia - potrzeba było trochę chłodnego orzeźwienia. Spodziewał się, że po powrocie do latarni Phorena nie będzie miał okazji odpocząć, tylko od razu zabrać się do omówienia całego dnia i dalszego planowania z resztą drużyny, ale nawet to był w stanie przeżyć. Przed powrotem jednak najpierw chciał zatrzymać się przy Jednonogim Husim. Nie zamierzał wchodzić do środka - jego pojawienie się w barze mogło zdemaskować Galię - wolał poczekać na zewnątrz na przyjaciółkę, by upewnić się, że bezpiecznie wróci do domu. Lub wkroczyć do akcji, jeśli usłyszy, że sprawy w środku przybrały nieprzyjemny obrót. Przyspieszył nieco, chcąc szybciej dotrzeć na most i wydostać się z Piątego Dystryktu. Ulica, którą jechał, była niemal całkowicie pusta. Wszyscy Matoranie albo byli zajęci pracą w fabrykach, albo chowali się przed deszczem. Albo jedno i drugie. Od czasu do czasu mijały go jedynie zautomatyzowane transportery o pajęczych odnóżach. Jego jedyni towarzysze w pełnej rozmyślań podróży. Nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Zamiast ulicy, przed oczami miał ciemny dach oraz stojącą na nim postać, kobietę Vortixx w białej zbroi i poszarpanym płaszczu. Jego ręce, miast zaciskać się na drążkach kierownicy, trzymały parę sztyletów. Drżały. Wtem wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce - ulica, fabryki, motocykl. Hserg szarpnął kierownicą i zatrzymał Hellbringera, by uniknąć wypadku po nagłym wytrąceniu z równowagi powrotem do rzeczywistości. Oddychał głęboko, zaskoczony i skonfundowany. Nagle zrozumiał. Zobaczył właśnie obraz widziany oczami Galii. Vortixx komunikowała się z nim poprzez ich mentalną więź. Innymi słowy - miała kłopoty. - Na rany Wielkiego Ducha... - zaklął Hserg i natychmiast wznowił jazdę. Nagle chłód kropel deszczu na jego Kanohi przypomniał mu o innej nocy sprzed wielu lat, tragicznej w skutkach, podczas której stracił inną przyjaciółkę. Przekręcił drążki kierownicy, przyśpieszając. Chciał jak najszybciej dotrzeć na most i wydostać się z Piątego Dystryktu. Wtem usłyszał, jak coś nadciąga ku niemu z tyłu. Nim zdołał spojrzeć za siebie, eksplozja rozerwała ziemię tuż za tylnym kołem Hellbringera. Wojownik szarpnął pojazdem i zatrzymał się parę bio dalej, kierując maszynę bokiem. Zadarł głowę do góry, wypatrując zagrożenia. Na niebie ponad sobą ujrzał dwóch Mrocznych Łowców, Butterfly’a i Bata, opadających powoli ku niemu. Rozłożyste skrzydła motylego łowcy, udekorowane rozległymi wzorami, trzepotały w powietrzu, rozchlapując wodę na boki. Unoszący się obok niego podobny do nietoperza najemnik dzierżył dwa miotacze wybuchowych pocisków. Na widok zbirów Toa zaklął w myślach. Tylko tego brakowało. Nie miał teraz na nich czasu, musiał jak najprędzej pomóc Gali… - Toa Ognia - zwrócił się Butterfly do Hserga. - Czego ktoś taki jak ty szuka w Piątym Dystrykcie? Mężczyzna w Arthron wzruszył ramionami, traktując całe zajście jak rozmowę z pierwszym lepszym przechodniem, a nie z jednym z najemników odpowiedzialnych za zniszczenie miasta. - Mogę przebywać w każdej części Artas Nui, w jakiej tylko mi się podoba - odparował. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Vrex jeszcze nas stąd nie wyrzucił. - Ależ tak - powiedział Butterfly. - I z pewnością nie omieszkałeś odwiedzić Matoran w tutejszych fabrykach, prawda? Ach, więc to tak, pomyślał Hserg. Teraz przynajmniej już wiedział, kto został poinformowany o jego wizycie w zakładzie przez nadzorczynię. - Mam chyba prawo spotkać się i porozmawiać z mieszkańcami - odpowiedział, jakby nie wiedział, o co łowcy chodzi. - Jestem Toa. Chcę wiedzieć, co im leży na sercu. Nie ma w tym nic złego. - Oczywiście - zgodził się Butterfly. - Lecz namawianie ich do buntu, żeby się wstawili za wami? Naprawdę? Jesteście aż tak zdesperowani? Hserg popatrzył na drugiego łowcę. Bat obnażył kły w złowieszczym, drwiącym uśmiechu. Toa zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość. - Słuchajcie, naprawdę fajnie mi się z wami gadało, ale czas mnie nagli i… - O, popatrz, to zupełnie jak nas - przerwał mu Butterfly. - Właściwie, byliśmy w trakcie wykonywania pewnego zadania, zanim wezwano nas tutaj. Pewien niebezpieczny zbieg grasuje po mieście i panu Vrexowi bardzo zależy, aby do niego wrócił. Biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację, niewykluczone, że będzie szukał właśnie Toa. Dlatego pomyśleliśmy, żeby połączyć te sprawy. Co ty więc na to: zabierzemy cię do głównej kwatery Vrexa i użyjemy jako przynęty, by zwabić tam naszego uciekiniera? Hserg nagle wszystkiego się domyślił. Zbiegiem musiał być Aden - tajemniczy wojownik, o którym wspomniała Arctica. Jeśli rzeczywiście było tak, jak mówił Butterfly, to wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie stoi on już po stronie Vrexa. Dobrze. W natłoku obecnych problemów, miło było usłyszeć jakąś pozytywną wiadomość. W tej chwili jednak, dla Hserga było to mało istotne. Musiał ocalić Galię. A przede wszystkim, musiał się jakoś pozbyć tej dwójki. - Kusząca propozycja - odrzekł, jednocześnie sięgając ręką po miecz. - Lecz raczej nie skorzystam. Butterfly pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem. - Nie ułatwiasz nam pracy, Toa. - Pstryknął palcami. Na jego sygnał, Bat wystrzelił parę wybuchowych pocisków prosto w Toa. Ten był jednak na to gotowy i zamachnął się mieczem, uwalniając wiązkę ognia. Płomień zderzył się z pociskami i zdetonował je w locie. Eksplozja smagnęła łowcami, odrzucając ich do tyłu, a kiedy dym zniknął, zobaczyli oni oddalającego się od nich na motorze Hserga. Butterfly zmrużył oczy, śledząc wojownika wzrokiem. - Nie ułatwiasz nam pracy… - powiedział i razem z Batem pomknęli za Toa. Uciekając przed łowcami, Hserg usłyszał kolejne wybuchy za plecami. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał lecącego tuż za nim Bata, z miotaczami już gotowymi do kolejnego strzału. W następnej sekundzie pocisk pomknął ku niemu. Toa w porę szarpnął maszyną i ten przeleciał obok. Eksplozja poderwała w powietrze grudki asfaltu, które zderzyły się z Kanohi Hserga razem z kroplami zimnej wody. Toa kierował Hellbringera slalomem, walcząc z wybuchami wszędzie dookoła. Bat, choć nie przejawiał zbytniego intelektu, świetnie potrafił się posługiwać tego typu bronią. Hserg słyszał, że jego gatunek pochodził z wyspy porośniętej drzewami z wybuchowymi owocami. Nic więc dziwnego, że nietoperzowaty łowca znał się na bombach jak nikt inny. Kiedy kolejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła ulicą tuż za nim, Toa sięgnął po swoją tarczę z Protostali. Jedną ręką trudniej było mu kierować motor, ale przynajmniej miał osłonę. Jego tarcza mogła sporo wytrzymać. Na szybko przeanalizował swoją sytuację i stwierdził, że jest beznadziejna. Istniała szansa, że poradzi sobie w pojedynkę z parą Mrocznych Łowców, ale nie miał na to czasu. Galia potrzebowała jego pomocy. Była uzdolnioną wojowniczką - jeśli wzywała go, musiała mieć naprawdę ogromne kłopoty. Kolejna eksplozja. Hserg zdusił przekleństwo i jechał dalej. Problem polegał na tym, że nawet jeśli zgubi pościg w zabudowaniach dystryktu, był tylko jeden sposób, by się z niego wydostać - most łączący go z resztą Artas Nui. Nawet, jeśli Bat i Butterfly go zgubią, będą wiedzieli, dokąd zmierza. Będą mogli zastawić na niego pułapkę i go zatrzymać, a wtedy wszystko przepadnie. Nie. Toa musiał zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko ich zgubić - musiał ich spowolnić na tyle, by móc dotrzeć do mostu i mieć pewność, że go nie dopadną. Nagle ulica przed nim zniknęła, a przed oczami pojawiła się Veen robiąca zamach sztyletem. Kolejny przebłysk i Hserg leciał na spotkanie z chropowatą powierzchnią dachu w bolesnym upadku. Moment później wszystko zniknęło i Toa na powrót znalazł się w Piątym Dystrykcie, na rozpędzonym motorze. Nie zdołał w porę wykonać skrętu i wjechał w stertę metalowych beczek. Matoranie, którzy akurat wypełzli na ulicę, odskoczyli w popłochu. Hserg pomknął dalej. Galia przesyłała mu kolejne obrazy. Wyglądała to tak, jakby komunikowała się z nim podświadomie, w panice. Chciał wysłać jej wiadomość, że już do niej zmierza, lecz jest teraz nieco zajęty i mentalna więź mu przeszkadza, lecz powstrzymał się. Nie chciał jej rozpraszać. Jeśli nadal walczyła z Veen, jedna chwila rozproszenia mogła zaważyć o przegranej. Nie chciał powtórki z tamtej nocy przed Wielką Biblioteką. Wiedział, że nie pozbierałby się po tym. Aktywował maskę, skanując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miejsca, w którym mógłby spowolnić łowców. Nie chciał ryzykować i wjechać do którejś z pobliskiej fabryk. Pomijając bezpieczeństwo Matoran, gdyby najemnicy uszkodzili którąś z kadzi ze stopioną Protodermis… Hserg wolał nawet nie myśleć, co by się stało. Nagle coś przerwało jego skan. Bat musiał uwolnić własny dźwiękowy impuls, zagłuszając jego echolokację. Toa zaklął. Obejrzał się za siebie. Najemnicy wciąż za nim mknęli. Nie dawali za wygraną. Nagle gdzieś z boku mignął mu żółty znak ostrzegawczy, informujący o zakazie wstępu. Lampka zaświeciła mu się w głowie. Miejsce, do którego nie wolno było nikomu wejść mogło nadać się idealnie. Problem w tym, że już dawno je minął - pędził zbyt szybko, a nie było mowy o zawracaniu. Nie, jeśli nie chciał wpaść prosto w łapy Mrocznych Łowców. Na coraz dłuższej liście jego problemów pojawił się kolejny - wrócić w to miejsce tak, aby Butterfly i Bat go nie dopadli. Zielony łowca wyciągnął z sakwy garść nasion i cisnął nimi w ziemię tuż przed Hsergiem. Momentalnie drogę Toa zagrodziła ściana z wijącego się bluszczu. Wojownik musiał działać szybko. Nie trzymał w ręce miecza, przelał więc swoją moc w tarczę. Protostal zajarzyła się na czerwono i po chwili Hserg zamachnął się tarczą, uwalniając dysk ognia. Ten przeciął pnącza i spopielił w mgnieniu oka, odsłaniając przed Hsergiem skrzyżowanie, na które wjeżdżał właśnie kilkuwagonowy transporter. Toa wpadł na pewien pomysł. Nie zwalniając, przechylił maszynę i wjechał na boku pod jeden z wagonów. Gdy przemykał pod podwoziem insektoidalnego transportowca, Mroczni Łowcy zdążyli już znaleźć się po drugiej stronie. Byli pewni, że pojedzie dalej, prosto w ich ręce. Hserg miał jednakże inne plany. Wyłoniwszy się spod wagonu, nie prostował motoru, tylko obrócił na śliskiej ulicy maszynę na boku przodem skierowanym na powrót ku transporterowi. Pojedynczy podmuch z dyszy silnika wystarczył, by Hellbringer z powrotem pomknął pod wagon. Znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie, Toa wyprostował motocykl, dodał gaz do dechy i pomknął przed siebie. Mroczni Łowcy popatrzyli na siebie, zdezorientowali, po czym błyskawicznie rzucili się w pościg. Hserg uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, zadowolony z kilku cennych sekund, które zyskał. Momentalnie odnalazł boczną odnogę z zakazem wjazdu i skręcił w nią. Przebił się przez rogatki i wjechał na teren zakładu w budowie, jeszcze nieukończonego. Wokół nie było ani żywej duszy - wokół na wpół skończonego budynku rozstawione były maszyny budowlane, lecz puste. Robotnicy musieli opuścić plac budowy na noc. Dobrze. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po myśli Hserga, nie będzie żadnych ofiar. Poza Mrocznymi Łowcami. Wjechał do budynku. Najemnicy wtargnęli na teren placu chwilę później. Bat już miał wtargnąć do środka, ale Butterfly zatrzymał go ruchem ręki. - Spokojnie, przyjacielu - powiedział. - Jeśli Toa chce się bawić w chowanego… - Odchylił płat pancerza na piersi i wyciągnął jedną z umieszczonych tam sakiewek. Wyjął z niej parę nasion i położył na ziemi. W okamgnieniu ziarna zagnieździły się w wilgotnej ziemi i rozrosły do postaci sięgających do pasa muchołówek, wspartych na korzeniach jak na nogach. - …dlaczego nie zaprosić więcej osób do szukania? Wskazał muchołówkom na budynek, a te skinęły głowami utworzonymi z liści i wpełzły do zakładu. W środku, Hserg prowadził powoli motor między skrzyniami z materiałami budowlami i topornymi barierami z kamienia i betonu, które oddzielały poszczególne puste hale fabryki. Wnętrze tonęło w półmroku, światło Piątego Dystryktu miało trudności z wdarciem się do środka. Tworzyło tylko gdzieniegdzie czerwone pasma na podłodze, wpadając przez niedokończone okna. Nad głową Hserga rozpościerała się sieć rusztowań, metalowych kładek i lin. Toa postanowił spróbować swoich sił na górze. Wjechał po rampie kilka pięter wyżej i znalazł się pośrodku kładki łączącej przeciwległe ściany, kiedy nawiedził go kolejny obraz. Kolejna wymiana ciosów pomiędzy Galią a jej prześladowczynią. Gdy zniknęły mu sprzed oczu, mężczyzna zatrzymał pojazd i przyłożył dłoń do skroni. Nagłe sygnały od przyjaciółki powoli zaczynały rozsadzać mu głowę. Jak długo walczyły? Toa był pewien, że Xianka długo już nie wytrzyma. Jeśli opadnie z sił, będzie po niej… Już miał ruszać dalej, lecz wtem zobaczył przed sobą coś dziwnego. Mięsożerna roślina rozmiarów zbliżonych Matoraninowi stała przed Hellbringerem i zdawała się wpatrywać w kierowcę, choć była pozbawiona oczu. Nagle rozwarła swą paszczę, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny skrzek. Hserg bez słowa rozpostarł dłoń i uwolnił ogień, który w parę sekund obrócił intruza w niwecz. Było już jednak za późno. Za plecami mężczyzny rozległ się donośny huk. Toa obrócił się, by ujrzeć, jak Butterfly przebija się przez kraty i zatrzymuje w powietrzu nad kładką, kilkanaście kroków z dala od wojownika. Podobny huk nastąpił z drugiej strony, kiedy Bat zjawił się naprzeciwko Hellbringera. Hserg znalazł się pomiędzy Mrocznymi Łowcami. Pułapka się zatrzasnęła. - Koniec naszej zabawy, Toa Ognia - oznajmił Butterfly. Wzory na jego skrzydłach przybrały bardziej złowrogi wyraz, a spomiędzy szczelin w zbroi wyłoniły się cierniste kolce. - Nie masz dokąd uciec. Hserg wychylił się z lekka, spoglądając w dół. Podłoga fabryki znajdowała się wiele bio pod nim. - Nie da się ukryć… - mruknął. Bat wycelował w niego swoje miotacze. Czerwona, migająca kontrolka kulistych pocisków jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że są gotowe wybuchnąć. Hserg nie mógł się zdecydować, co wygląda bardziej nieprzyjemnie - one, czy kolce Butterfly’a. - Pójdziesz teraz z nami - powiedział zielony najemnik. - Do Kopuły Artas Nui, tak, jak uzgodniliśmy. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cokolwiek z wami uzgadniał - odparował Toa. Butterfly uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha w złowieszczym grymasie. Kolce w szczelinach jego pancerza wysunęły się jeszcze bardziej. - Ty niestety nie miałeś w tej sprawie prawa głosu. Kolce oderwały się od jego ciała, mknąc ku Hsergowi. W tej samej chwili Bat wystrzelił w Toa wybuchające pociski. Wojownik znalazł się na linii strzału obydwu broni, patrząc na nie jak w zwolnionym tempie. Wreszcie rozgrzewany pod kołami Hellbringera metal, którego Toa niepostrzeżenie roztapiał w trakcie rozmowy, ustąpił i mężczyzna poleciał na motorze w dół, razem z oderwanym fragmentem kładki. Pociski Mrocznych Łowców wyminęły się i pomknęły na spotkanie z Butterfly’em i Batem. Hellbringer uderzył w ziemię w tym samym momencie, w którym nad głową Hserga rozległ się huk eksplozji, bolesne skomlenie Bata i siarczyste przekleństwa jego towarzysza. Toa uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i z piskiem opon wystrzelił z budynku. Pomknął w kierunku mostu, ku Pierwszemu Dystryktowi, ku Galii. Cały czas modlił się do Wielkiego Ducha, by zdążyć na czas. *** Aden szedł ostrożnie przez spowity półmrokiem korytarz oczyszczalni Protodermis. Powietrze wypełniał nieprzyjemny odór oraz szum pracujących w nieprzerwanym rytmie kilkumetrowych pomp, rozmieszczonych pod ścianami. Tryby maszyn filtrujących wodę obracały się jak dzikie pod biegnącymi przy suficie rurami. Miejsce zdawało się być kompletnie puste - wszelką pracę musiały wykonywać tu zautomatyzowane maszyny. Oznaczało to i dobre, i złe wieści dla Adena. Dobre, ponieważ mężczyzna nie musiał martwić się niespodziewanym spotkaniem z kimś, kto mógłby wziąć go za intruza. Dużo gorzej, jeśli byliby tu jacyś sojusznicy Vrexa. I tak miał już na głowie Blaze, nie potrzebował, by dołączył do niej jeszcze ktoś inny. Teraz przynajmniej nie musiał się tym przejmować. Złe, ponieważ pustki oznaczały również brak Blaze. Aden nie wiedział, gdzie podziała się łowczyni - i to go martwiło. Ponieważ to, że nigdzie jej nie widział, równie dobrze oznaczało, że mogła być wszędzie. Może zniechęciła się, kiedy zobaczyła, jak wbiega do oczyszczalni i postanowiła zaczekać na zewnątrz, zastawiając na niego pułapkę. Jeśli tak, to wojownik musiał przedrzeć się przez wnętrze budynku i znaleźć jakieś inne wyjście. Potem musiał tylko dotrzeć do tamtego Toa, którego spotkał przy telebimie. Albo znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby odszukać Arcticę. Ale może kobieta czaiła się na niego gdzieś w mroku. Nie chciała stawać do otwartej walki w miejscu, gdzie było tak pełno wody, wiedząc, że Aden może to wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Czekała na odpowiedni moment, by go zaatakować. W takim wypadku, mężczyzna potrzebował broni. Wszedł do kolejnego pomieszczenia, wypełnionego wielkimi turbinami. Jedna z nich była nieaktywna - Aden podszedł do niej i uwolnił z dłoni skoncentrowaną wiązkę błyskawic, która jak laser oddzieliła dwie łopaty od reszty. Teraz przynajmniej wojownik miał coś, co mogło uchodzić za miecze. Wrócił do głównego korytarza i wtem ją zobaczył - stała pomiędzy pompami, skryta w całkowitym mroku. Widać było jedynie rozżarzone płyty jej pancerza i czworo złowrogich oczu. Po chwili dołączyła do nich para kling, wysuniętych z nadgarstków. - Jesteś… uciążliwy - powiedziała Blaze. - Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu współpracować? Aden uniósł prowizoryczną broń. - Nie musisz tego robić - odrzekł. - Vrex to kłamca. Wykorzystuje cię, tak jak i mnie. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! - warknęła Blaze. - Tak długo, dopóki ma to… czego potrzebuję. Aden nie rozumiał. - Co to takiego? Odpowiedziała mu atakiem. Magmowe ostrze o włos minęło kark wojownika. Zrobiła kolejne pchnięcie, a kiedy Aden wykonał unik, dłoń Blaze zacisnęła się na jego szyi. Mężczyzna charknął, czując, jak miażdży mu tchawicę. Zamachnął się własnym ostrzem, trafiając w przedramię kobiety. Odepchnął ją od siebie kopnięciem; Blaze poleciała do tyłu, ale nie w całości. Jej lewe przedramię dalej zaciskało się na szyi wojownika, gorące niczym rozżarzony węgiel. Ehali podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się podle, widząc, jak odcięta kończyna, nad którą wciąż miała władzę, wzmacnia swój uścisk. Z jej kikuta zaczęła sączyć się płynna magma. Aden zacharczał, z coraz większym trudem walcząc o kolejne wdechy. Wystrzelił błyskawicę, trafiając Blaze w pierś. Ciało Ehali obróciło się w ogień, podobnie jak zaciśnięta na szyi Adena ręka. Mężczyzna zachwiał się i złapał za gardło, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Popatrzył na ogniste jęzory, które próbowały zrosnąć się z powrotem w postać łowczyni. Było tak, jak ostatnim razem, tylko gorzej. Płomienie przeistoczyły się w lawo-podobną masę, która zaległa na podłodze w kałuży, a z tej powoli zaczęło wyłaniać się coś, co miało przybrać postać Blaze. Na początku była to bezkształtna masa, pokrywa magmowymi bąblami, które pulsowały, niczym gotująca się woda. Z czasem masa zaczęła zrastać się we właściwy kształt, lecz nie w naturalny sposób - towarzyszyły temu spazmy, Blaze miotała się, jakby była marionetką, niepanującą nad własnymi ruchami. Wydawała przy tym gardłowe dźwięki, które wydobywające się z nieustannie zrastających i rozpadających się strun głosowych w niczym nie przypominały głosu kobiety. Wreszcie stanęła przed Adenem w swojej właściwej, człekokształtnej postaci. Oddychała ciężko i głęboko. Widać było, że transformacja sprawiała jej ogromny ból. Jej oczy jeszcze przez moment przesuwały się po licu, jakby szukały swojego miejsca. Gdy wreszcie znieruchomiały, Blaze wbiła wszystkie cztery z nich w Adena. - Nie widzisz, że się rozpadam? - zapytała. - Coraz trudniej jest mi utrzymać to ciało w jednym kawałku. Potrzebuję leku… Vrex mi go da, ale tylko, jeśli dobrze wykonam swoją pracę. - Nie musisz mu służyć - powiedział Aden. Zrobiło mu się szczerze żal tej istoty. - Na pewno jest ktoś, kto też może ci pomóc. - Jak kto? Aden zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie znalazł odpowiedzi. - Ktoś inny. - Toa? - Blaze zaśmiała się, krótko i płytko. - Toa nigdy mi nie pomogą. I nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbyś sądzić, że z tobą będzie inaczej. Jesteś naiwnym głupcem. Im szybciej to zrozumiesz i wrócisz tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, tym lepiej. Posłała w niego kulę ognia z własnych dłoni. Trafiła ona Adena w pierś i wyrzuciła z korytarza. Mężczyzna runął plecami na stalowe rusztowanie w wielkiej, przestronnej hali. W dole pod nim pół tuzina wartkich strumieni wylatywało z ogromnych rur i wpadało do jednego miejsca, gdzie potężna turbina mieliła wodę i wszystko, co w niej płynęło. Blaze wyleciała za nim z korytarza, tnąc ostrzami. Aden skrzyżował z nimi swoje bronie, chociaż wiedział, że długo nie wytrzymają przeciwko zdolnej topić metal mocy Ehali. Odrzucił od siebie łowczynię i wykorzystał moment, robiąc zamach i odcinając obie ręce rywalki. Te padły na ziemię, płonąc jak pochodnie. Aden zauważył rurę biegnącą pod sufitem za Blaze. Posłał w nią błyskawicę. Woda trysnęła z ogromną siłą, zalewając oszołomioną łowczynię. Kłęby gęstej pary ulotniły się z jej ciała, przesłaniając wszystko na krótką chwilę. Aden stanął w miejscu, dysząc i regenerując siły. Jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że wreszcie udało mu się pokonać Blaze, jednak kiedy ta wyłoniła się zza obłoków, bijąca słabszym blaskiem, niż wcześniej, lecz wciąż żywa, wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Naparła na niego i szybkim ruchem przepołowiła jedno z jego ostrzy. Aden obronił się drugim, lecz wiedział, że to daremne. Blaze najwyraźniej również to wiedziała i naparła mocniej. Wyszarpnęła broń z jego rąk. Ta spadła z kładki i wleciała do wody, a po chwili została rozszarpana przez łopaty turbiny. Blaze zrobiła kolejny zamach. Chybiła Adena, trafiając w metalową poręcz i przecinając ją. Mężczyzna kopnął rywalkę, wykonując piruet, i błyskawicznie dopadł do uszkodzonego pręta, wyrywając go. Zauważył na kładce czerwone ślady w miejscach, gdzie Ehali stawiała kroki. Obawiał się, że rusztowanie długo nie wytrzyma. Zamachnął się nową bronią, smagając łowczynię w twarz - z pancerza kobiety odpadły drobne grudki, jak rozpalone węgielki. Aden zrobił obrót i pchnął prętem, trafiając prosto w brzuch Blaze. Metal wyłonił się z plaskiem z drugiej strony jej ciała. Kobieta popatrzyła na pręt, potem na Adena i uśmiechnęła się. Wyszarpnęła broń z brzucha - przypominające lawę masa od razu zasklepiła ranę - i uderzyła jej rozżarzonym końcem w twarz wojownika. Aden jęknął, czując palący ból na lewym policzku. Lewą połowę jego maski oszpeciła wypalona szrama, gdy padał na metal. Blaze dopadła do niego i chwyciła za kark, w miejscu poprzedniej rany. Aden krzyknął, lecz Blaze tylko mocniej na niego naparła. - Nie umrę przez ciebie… - wycedziła. - Nie możesz mnie zabrać do Vrexa… - wycharczał wojownik. - Nie masz pojęcia, co się stanie… - Dobrze wiem, co stanie się ze mną - odwarknęła łowczyni. - Nic więcej nie mnie obchodzi. Metal pod ich stopami roztopił się i oboje polecieli w dół. Wpadli do wody, płynąc na spotkanie tnącej wszystko turbinie. Wyłonili się z brudnego od ścieku strumienia, Blaze na górze, Aden pod nią. Kobieta zacisnęła ręce na jego szyi i nie zamierzała puścić. Mężczyzna zaczął wierzgać, wzburzając pianę, charcząc i bulgocząc, gdy płynna Protodermis zaczęła wlewać mu się do gardła. Na nic się to nie zdało. Woda ściągania ich w środek wiru, ku turbinie, lecz Ehali nie zważała na to - ślepa wściekłość przesłoniła jej wszystko. Zginą oboje. W akcie desperacji, Aden wyciągnął rękę i uwolnił błyskawicę. Dotknął wody. Elektryczne wiązki rozbłysły jak wściekłe, ale nie zrobiły krzywdy Adenowi. Smagnęły Blaze, która krzyknęła boleśnie. Odruchowo chciała zmienić ciało w płomienie, ale nie mogła - nie, gdy wokół było tyle wody, która zaraz ją unicestwi. Aden wykorzystał moment i uwolnił kolejny impuls mocy, który wybił go w górę. Wzbił się w powietrze i złapał poręczy rusztowania. Spojrzał w dół. Blaze bezradnie próbowała wydostać się z wody, lecz prąd był zbyt silny. Przez moment chciał skoczyć z powrotem, jakoś jej pomóc, ale było już za późno. W ostatniej chwili Blaze próbowała jeszcze zmienić się w ogień, nie zważając na wszystko, ale potem zniknęła pod kłębami piany i wzburzoną wodą, pochłonięta przez turbinę. Aden wspiął się na drugą barierki i padł plecami na pozostałości metalowej kładki. Leżał, oddychając głęboko. Leżał długo. Jęk metalu przypomniał mu wreszcie, że konstrukcja może w każdej chwili runąć, co zmusiło go do wstania. Popatrzył w dół. Nie wiedział, czy Ehali przeżyła, czy nie. Miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Wszedł z powrotem do korytarza i zmierzył szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia z budynku. *** Drgania coraz bardziej się nasilały. Nui-Kansen zmierzał prosto w kierunku uszkodzonej estakady. A Vox nie mógł zrobić nic, by go zatrzymać. Od momentu, w którym usłyszał zbliżający się pociąg, aż do teraz, przez jego głowę przemknęły setki myśli. Próby wymyślenia sposobu, w jaki mógłby uchronić pasażerów przed katastrofą i wizja tego, co się stanie, jeśli mu się nie powiedzie. Oczami wyobraźni widział roztrzaskujące się wagony, słyszał krzyki i czuł na skórze ogień eksplozji. Wiedział, co powiedzą ludzie. Gdy tylko dowiedzą się, że tu był, ale nie potrafił zapobiec wypadkowi, wszystko, na co pracowali razem z Arcticą i całą resztą, zostanie zaprzepaszczone. To będzie cios, po którym się nie podniosą. Już za kilka minut. Nie było nic, co mógł zrobić, by samodzielnie zatrzymać pociąg. Nie miał dość mocy, by wytworzyć dźwiękowy impuls tak silny, by choćby spowolnić rozpędzonego Nui-Kansena - te transportery osiągały zbyt wysokie prędkości. Jego moc na nic mu się nie przyda. Pozwoli mu jedynie dokładnie i wyraźnie słyszeć krzyki każdego z pasażerów, gdy ci będą ginąć w metalowej skorupie. W desperackiej próbie zrobienia czegoś - czegokolwiek - chwycił się poręczy przy uszkodzonym telebimie i użył jej, by wspiąć się wyżej. Deszcz ściekał po jego pancerzu, bardziej lodowaty niż zwykle. Zawieszony na ścianie, Vox spojrzał w kierunku, z którego nadciągał Nui-Kansen. Przednie, rozjarzone światła transportera wyłoniły się z mroku i z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem serca były coraz bliżej. Nie mogąc zrobić nic więcej, Vox wykrzyczał ostrzeżenie i użył swojej mocy, by sprawić, żeby jego głos dotarł do kabiny maszynisty. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało. Mijały kolejne sekundy, a transporter coraz bardziej się zbliżał. Wibracje się nasilały. Ostatecznie Toa zeskoczył i wbiegł na tory, zamachał i krzyknął, łudząc się, że jeśli kierujący Nui-Kansenem go zauważy, zatrzyma w porę pojazd albo chociaż zwolni na tyle, by zminimalizować straty. Jeśli nie, użyje żywiołu, aby spowolnić pociąg, jak tylko się da. Może komuś uda się przeżyć, może będzie miał świadków. Będą wiedzieli, że nie stał bezczynnie. Widząc zbliżające się światła, Vox był gotowy na każdy możliwy scenariusz. Tego jednak, co się stało, zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Nagle, tory owionęła żółta poświata, a szyny i ich podpora zaczęły się naprawiać - samoistnie. Po chwili po uszkodzeniu nie było żadnego śladu. Vox przyglądał się temu z niedowierzaniem - dopiero w ostatnim momencie zreflektował się i odskoczył na bok. Nui-Kansen pomknął dalej estakadą i zniknął w oddali, jak gdyby żadnej wyrwy nigdy tam nie było. Toa stał jeszcze przez chwilę w osłupieniu, nie do końca potrafiąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Potem dostrzegł na ulicy w dole żółty blask - taki sam, jakim zaświeciły się tory - bijący spod kaptura czyjejś postaci, zanim zgasł. Kiedy wojownik wyostrzył swój słuch, był w stanie usłyszeć ciężki oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca - oznakę zmęczenia. Zeskoczył w dół i zmierzył ku niskiej, zgarbionej postaci w płaszczu z kapturem. Początkowo myślał, że to Bajarz, lecz w miarę jak się zbliżał, zauważył, że ma inną sylwetkę. Nie wiedzieć czemu, zdawało mu się, że skądś kojarzył nieznajomego przybysza, lecz zarazem był pewien, że nigdy przedtem nikogo takiego nie widział. Zatrzymał się przy nieznajomym. Sięgający mu ledwie do pasa mężczyzna zdjął z głowy przemoknięty kaptur, odsłaniając pomarańczową Maskę Regeneracji. Vox rozszerzył oczy. - Auerieus…? Spoglądał ze zdumieniem na Kanohi Kiril Auerieusa - lecz nie Toa Auerieusa. Miał przed sobą Turagę Auerieusa. - We własnej osobie, Vox - odpowiedział Turaga. Nadal mówił tym samym głosem, miał on jednak nieco inne brzmienie. Wydawał się starszy, jakby Auerieus postarzał się od ich ostatniego spotkania o tysiąc lat. - Co… co ci się stało? - zapytał Toa Dźwięku, kucając przy Turadze. - Ciężko mi to wyjaśnić - powiedział Auerieus i wbił spojrzenie w coś za plecami Voxa. - Nie mówmy o tym jednak tutaj. Wojownik odwrócił się w momencie, w którym niebo przecięła błyskawica. W przebłysku pioruna zobaczył Adena stojącego na dachu budynku, obmywanego deszczem i wpatrującego się w niego. Wyglądał, jakby przeszedł przez piekło, ale nadal oczekiwał od Voxa tego, po co do niego przyszedł - zaprowadzenia do Arctici. Toa w Hau zerknął z powrotem na Auerieusa w jego nowej postaci. Będą mieli sporo do omówienia z pozostałymi. - Lepiej zabierzmy cię do Phorena - powiedział. *** Hserg zatrzymał Hellbringera z piskiem opon przed wejściem do Jednonogiego Husiego. Rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając jakiegoś miejsca, które kojarzyłby z obrazów przesyłanych mu przez Galię. Niczego takiego nie znalazł. Musiał wejść wyżej. Wspiął się po drabinie na boczną klatkę schodową jednego z pobliskich budynków i stamtąd dostał się na dach. Aktywował Arthron, skanując otoczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś ruchu. Szukał ruchu, ponieważ to oznaczało, że Galia jeszcze żyła - a Toa nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że padła ofiarą zabójczyni. Jeszcze nie, póki miał nadzieję. Wreszcie ją zlokalizował, kilka dachów dalej. Klęczała przy krawędzi, spoglądając w dół i dysząc ciężko. Choć deszcz zdołał już zmyć sporą jej część, dookoła niej nadal było mnóstwo krwi. - Galia! - krzyknął Hserg, podbiegając do Xianki. - Co się stało? Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała natychmiast, a kiedy już to zrobiła, wciąż patrzyła w dół - jakby kogoś tam widziała, mimo że nie było tam nic, prócz ciemności. - Miałam… dość bolesne spotkanie z przeszłością. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Toa, obejmując Vortixx ramieniem i powiódł wzrokiem po szkarłatnych plamach. - Krwawisz… Choć w jego żyłach przepływała ognista moc, sposób, w jaki spojrzała na niego w tej chwili Galia i to, co mu powiedziała, sprawiło, że przeszył go dotkliwy chłód. - To nie jest moja krew. Zajrzała mu w oczy, a on zajrzał jej. Rozpoznał, że jedna strużka wody ściekająca po jej policzku nie była kroplą deszczu, a łzą. Przytulił ją do siebie i objął mocno. Nie potrafił opisać, jak dobrze było znów czuć ciepło jej ciała przy swojej piersi i bicie jej serca. Wspomnienie tragiczniej nocy raz jeszcze go nawiedziło, lecz Hserg był wdzięczny Wielkiemu Duchowi - jeśli to on był za to odpowiedzialny - że nie musiał drugi raz przez to przechodzić. Spędzili tak długi czas, dopóki deszcz nie przestał padać. Nieważne, co zaszło przedtem; najważniejsze, że było już po wszystkim. *** Po burzy, powietrze nad Artas Nui wypełniła przenikliwa cisza, znacząc tę wyjątkową chwilę, w której zniknął szum deszczu, a szum mieszkańców nie zdążył jeszcze wypełnić po nim pustki, kiedy nie wychynęli na ulice, wciąż niepewni, czy ulewa nie powróci. W pewnym jednak miejscu, szum wody rozbrzmiał raz jeszcze, gdy coś wyłoniło się z uszkodzonego rurociągu. Blaze - a raczej to, co powinno zrosnąć się w Blaze - padła na ziemię, łapiąc powietrze płytkimi wdechami. Potrzebowała żaru; potrzebowała ognia, żeby odzyskać moc i zregenerować siły. Wiedziała zarazem, że jeśli znów zapłonie, może już nie wrócić do swojej cielesnej postaci. Jej ciało nie słuchało jednak i buchnęło płomieniem. Paląc się, kobieta próbowała zmusić swoje atomy, by przywróciły jej humanoidalną postać, lecz nie wszystkie okazały jej posłuszeństwo. Wiedziała, że niektóre części jej ciała pozostaną w tej formie żywego ognia zawsze. I że jedyna osoba, która ma lek zdolny to zmienić, nie da go jej, bo znów zawiodła. Klęcząc na ziemi i wciąż płonąc, Blaze wydała z siebie gardłowy krzyk, ku niebu, księżycowi i całemu światu.